cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar3619
|team = Red |currency = Dollar |nativeresources = }} Avatar3619 is a member of New Pacific Order since 2010 with a brief stint in IRON from October 25 - November 11, 2013 and then back to Pacifica; he is also a former member of GGA for six months in 2008. Cybernations History Shendu was founded on 31 May 2010. Avatar3619 has had one other nation and belonged to the Grand Global Alliance in 2008 for about 6 months. He left because he felt that the alliance did not have a good, energetic community. Shortly after, he let his nation die due to a busy RL. New Pacific Order When Avatar3619 was looking for an alliance to join, he knew he wanted to find a well developed community and alliance. He found that the New Pacific Order offered everything he wants in an alliance. Avatar3619 became a member of the NPO on 8 June 2010. His favorite part of the alliance is the active community and the people in it. He also believes that the jobs are an important part of the NPO experience because they help people get to know each other. According to Avatar3619, the most important quality of a Pacifican is loyalty because he wants to know he can rely on his fellow alliance members, rather than doubt everyone. Avatar3619 looks up to several members in The Order. From the beginning, Frank B was his mentor and has always been there to help him out. Even a few months later, Frank B is still willing to take the time to check up on and help Avatar3619. Gandroff helped him become familiar with IRC, and the NPO itself. He also cites Nascar8FanGA as a member who has enhanced his experience with the NPO, making it enjoyable and entertaining. Avatar3619 says that Nascar's jokes and the way he acts make him laugh all the time. He also respects Nascar's work ethic and enjoys working alongside him. Working together in several departments with him, Avatar obtained friendship with Caius Alexandrian of who Avatar maintains that Caius would follow his steps, due to the fact that Caius always joined the same departments as he himself did, just shortly after him. In the future, Avatar3619 hopes to gain more jobs in the NPO and help out the Order in any way possible. Occupations, Past and Present Military Intelligence The ideal of the Directorate is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. On October 11, 2010, Avatar was invited to join Military Intelligence as Field Agent. Due to his excellent proficiency, Avatar moved up the ladder to Tactical Analyst on November 7, 2010. Mid-December 2010, he was promoted Cryptographer. On June 16, 2011, Avatar took command of Military Intelligence after Waterana's retirement. Recruitment Corps On June 17, 2010, Avatar decided to join the , just one week after he gained full membership of the New Pacific Order. Being a dedicated member of the Corps with heart and soul, Avatar distinguished himself and was promoted Enlister and Talent Agent therefore. As a Talent Agent for the List Division, he makes lists and ensures the NPO’s successful recruitment of the larger unaligned nations. Praetorian Guard The 's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Due to his impressing work ethics and his constant fight against rogues and ghost who pretended to be members of the NPO while they weren't, Avatar was invited to join the Praetorian Guard, an institution which defends and protects the ways of the Order ever since it was established years ago. Imperial Academy The Imperial is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. On August 5, 2010, Avatar began to work as Instructor for the Imperial Academy. His duty as such was to start the application procedure and question applicants to the Order. Excelling in this position, he was promoted Professor on October 22, 2010. Avatar3619’s favorite department is the Imperial Academy since he enjoys working together with the staff. Furthermore, he cites his most memorable moment was the night he was chosen to be an Instructor and when he had the pleasure to meet his fellow Academy members the first time. Economic Affairs On June 18, 2011 the merged with the to form the . This was done to increase efficiency between the two as they worked hand in hand on matters already. As an Auditor, Avatar is responsible for auditing aid slot usage and, under the watchful eye of the Directors, they ensure that the aid keeps flowing. Past Professions Tech Corps The , or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Avatar joined the Tech Corps on July 7, 2010, selling Tech as Procurer to member nations in order to help NPO grow. In October, he was invited to officiate as Dispatcher with the task to keep the flow of Tech going. On October 6, 2010, he was appointed Dispatcher of the Tech Corps. He assists the Managers by supervising Procurers and is responsible for the constant flow of Tech within the NPO. Moreover, he has to answer questions his Procurers or Managers might have regarding the day-today business of Tech Corps. Star Guard Working as an Observer in the , Avatar to maintained Franco's Star on the Alliance Map in Cyber Nations. Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Avatar was appointed NCO of Alpha Battalion on October 26, 2010. As such, his solemn duty was to support Alpha's Lieutenant Iceknave and do whatever might be necessary to protect Pacifica from her foes. On December 16, 2010, Avatar was promoted Lt of Epsilon Battalion to replace Wentworth. In this capacity, he oversaw the day-to-day business of his Battalion, assisted by his NCO Elegarth. Avatar left Military Command on April 16, 2011 in order to run Military Intelligence. Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. On August 19, 2010, he joined the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order and worked as Imperial Ambassador since Avatar had the desire to contribute more to the Order and because he wanted to get to know new departments. Some time later, he left Diplomatic Corps as he realized that the diplomatic world wasn't his cup of tea. On December 19, 2010, Avatar decided to join Diplomatic Corps anew. He served as Imperial Ambassador, assigned to World Federation, under Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. Awards Military History Avatar3619 is the member of the Taskforce 141 squad, along with Dan100, Kellz, Infopowerbroker and HolyFederation. He has fought against a nuclear capable rogue, Maoze of Pandaria, who attacked the Order. Avatar took several nukes, however, fought the rogue down successfully. More recently he's taken part in the DH-NPO War fighting various nations from the Doom House Coalition. Ribbon Bar Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran